Ne Me Quitte Pas
by morganeedl
Summary: Après l'arrestation de Hal Cooper.


~2 semaines plus tôt~

Hal Cooper avait fait de terrifiantes révélations à sa femme et à sa fille cadette. Cette dernière n'avait pas été choquée puisqu'elle se doutait de cette vérité depuis déjà une bonne semaine. La plus âgée, quant à elle, n'y avait pas cru et avait pensé à une provocation, à laquelle elle avait évidemment répondu. Cela avait rendu fou l'homme qui avait alors tenté de s'en prendre à elle en l'étranglant. Heureusement que l'adolescente avait été là et qu'elle était parvenue à sauver sa mère d'une mort quasi certaine.

Suite à cette nouvelle tentative de meurtre et ses aveux enregistrés, le tueur en série de Riverdale avait été arrêté et enfermé. Sa femme avait, suite à cela, sombré dans un état proche de la dépression qui l'avait amenée à rester cloîtrée chez elle et sa fille avait ressenti une telle honte et une telle colère qu'hormis quelques petits SMS échangés avec ses meilleurs amis et son petit ami, elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Betty avait, de plus, refusé de laisser sa mère seule dans cette situation. C'est pourquoi les deux jolies blondes étaient restées enfermées chez elle, incapables de supporter les regards et les commentaires des autres.

De l'autre côté des murs de cette maison autrefois si joyeuse, les révélations avaient été le sujet de discussion majeur et l'incompréhension avait été présente chez chacun des habitants de Riverdale. En effet, tous avaient connu Hal Cooper plus ou moins longtemps et personne n'aurait pu deviner une seule seconde qu'il reviendrait tueur en série. Pour ces gens, il avait toujours été le parfait modèle du Northsider et personne n'aurait pu un jour imaginer cela de lui.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Betty avait passé l'après-midi avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'avaient, à force de persuasion, convaincue de reprendre le chemin de l'école. En effet, depuis ce drame la jolie blonde n'avait pas mis un pied dehors, incluant par conséquent son établissement scolaire. Le proviseur avait compris et excusé son absence, lui laissant le temps de se remettre au moins un peu de ce qui leur était arrivé. Après de longues discussions avec Véronica Lodge et Archibald Andrews, l'amatrice de mystères décida de discuter de tout cela avec sa mère. Cette dernière passait ses journées dans son lit ou sur le canapé de la petite maison. Peu importe où elle se situait, elle avait toujours sa bouteille de vin blanc à portée de mains.

A ce moment précis, elle était cloîtrée dans son canapé à regarder des émissions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. D'un pas non assuré, sa fille l'approcha et demanda à lui parler. La journaliste accepta mais le stress montait de nouveau en elle. Celle-ci craignait en effet que sa fille ne lui annonce elle aussi quelque chose de grave. La plus jeune s'installa au bord du canapé dans lequel était allongée Alice et d'une voix bienveillante, douce mais surtout très hésitante, Betty se lança.

\- Ça fait deux semaines je crois maman... Et... Avec Archie et Veronica nous avons discuté de tout ça. Elle prit la main de sa mère, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas la lâcher. Nous... Je... Je pense qu'il est temps que j'essaie de retourner au lycée maman. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Alors j'ai besoin de ton accord. Je ne retournerai pas au lycée si tu ne le veux pas.»

Sur ces mots, l'adolescente baissa la tête et joua avec ses mains, appréhendent la réaction de sa mère. Alice de redressa et releva délicatement le visage de son enfant. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et soupira avant de répondre, d'une voix qui la trahirait presque.

\- Betty... Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas t'interdire d'aller au lycée. Alors si tu veux y retourner, je suis d'accord... Juste... Sois prudente s'il te plaît. »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une voix si faible qu'Alice n'était pas certaine d'avoir été entendue par Betty. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et cette dernière lui murmura un simple "Promis.", prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait entendu les derniers mots de la journaliste, avant de laisser sa mère pour rejoindre les deux personnes qui étaient toujours dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, celles-ci demandèrent à la revenante de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Betty leur dit rapidement que sa mère était d'accord avant d'avouer qu'elle n'y croyait pas réellement et qu'elle sentait qu'Alice lui avait menti. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve de cet hypothétique mensonge alors elle essaya de se changer les idées le temps que ses amis n'étaient pas partis.

De nouveau seule dans le salon, Alice avait rallumé la télévision qui avait été éteinte au moment où sa fille avait voulu lui parler. Cependant, elle n'était pas le moins du monde concentrée sur ce qu'elle regardait puisqu'elle pensait à d'innombrables souvenirs, la plupart étant bien entendu mauvais. Une larme solitaire perla sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop absorbée dans ses souvenirs. Les pires souvenirs de son existence lui revinrent en mémoire.

~20 ans plus tôt~

Alice Smith était en couple avec Hermione Thatcher depuis seulement quelques semaines et tout se passait à merveilles entre les adolescentes. C'était tellement bien et elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas réel, qu'elle vivait dans un rêve ou dans un monde parallèle. La lycéenne profitait pourtant de ce bonheur tellement passionnément qu'elle ne sentit pas les problèmes arriver. Tout au fond d'elle, la belle blonde avait espéré que sa romance avec la brune ne prendrait jamais fin.

Les parents d'Alice étaient surpris de voir que jamais un garçon n'était venu dans leur maison, que jamais leur enfant unique leur avait parlé d'un potentiel petit ami ou présenter de quelconque copain. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle se cachait tant jusqu'au jour où elle décida qu'il était temps de faire son coming-out. Cela c'était passé pendant le repas du soir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida qu'il était temps et se lança, avouant ainsi qu'elle aimait les filles, du moins... une fille, sans dire de qui il s'agissait. Heureusement pour elle vu à quel point cela c'était mal passé. Elle a été contrainte de rompre avec sa petite-amie et n'avait plus le droit de la contacter.

Cela l'affecta tellement qu'elle ne réussit pas à recoller les morceaux avec Hermione avant bien des années.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Des larmes avaient perlé sur ses joues alors que Betty était encore dans sa chambre avec ses meilleurs amis. Un deuxième souvenir, encore plus horrible, lui revint en mémoire mais elle le chassa en buvant. Du moins, elle essayait. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle éteignit la télévision qu'elle ne regardait même plus et monta dans sa chambre et, pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de son mari, Alice parvint à faire une nuit complète de sommeil.

La journaliste avait tellement dormi qu'elle se leva sous les coups d'onze heures du matin. Alice n'était certaine, hormis la solitude extrême et le silence pesant et angoissant qui régnait désormais dans cette maison. Comme elle le faisait chaque jour depuis l'arrestation de Hal, la mère de famille descendit la bouteille de vin vide de la veille, la mit à la poubelle, en prit une nouvelle et s'affala dans le canapé en allumant la télévision qui avait pour unique but de rompre le silence. Ce jour était celui où Elizabeth Cooper allait reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible. Mais c'était en apparence, en façade, et Betty savait quasi parfaitement jouer avec elle. Sa mère savait le faire aussi avant, quand elle était encore une Smith. Seulement, elle n'y arrivait plus, sa vie avait tourné à un enfer dont elle ne savait se sortir. Elle était mariée à un homme qu'elle n'avais jamais aimé et, qui plus est, était un tueur en série. Sa fille aînée avait quitté la maison familiale pour rejoindre une sorte de ferme coupée de tout. Son fils né d'un adultère était mort sans même qu'elle ne puisse le connaître. La seule femme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée était elle aussi mariée à un autre homme et sa benjamine la laissait toute seule pour la journée.

Alice venait de passer une véritable nuit, à tel point qu'elle avait loupé le départ de sa fille au lycée. Elle se sentait coupable car une mère est censée être présente pour son enfant, même quand elle-même ne va pas bien. Quoi qu'il en était, elle avait récupéré sa place sur le canapé avant de se faire de nouveau assaillir par les souvenirs. Parmi eux revint encore une fois le souvenir de son coming-out et les conséquences de celui-ci. Elle s'effondra et elle restait immobile en train de pleurer pendant au moins une heure. Pour elle, c'était la fin. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour aller mieux. Elle devait mourir. Elle devait se donner la mort pour enfin être libérée de cette vie infernale. Soudain, alors qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer de nouveau heureuse, elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Difficilement, la journaliste se redressa et attrapa son portable, pensant que c'était Betty. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Hermione s'afficher. Le message disait...

SMS from : "My Love ️"

Alice... Je comprend ton silence et je l'accepte car je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile. Enfin non, je ne sais pas mais je me mets à ta place et un sourire triste prend place sur mon visage. Je sais à quel point tu es malheureuse Mi Amor. Même loin de toi mon coeur sent la tristesse du tien... Le désespoir du tien devrais-je dire. Mi Vida, j'aimerais que tu me laisses être là pour toi, que tu me laisses t'aider à ne pas sombrer davantage. J'ai mal de te savoir si mal et si seule mais je ne sais pas si tu veux encore de moi. Je suis convaincue que tu m'aimes encore un peu mais je ne sais pas si c'est assez pour t'aider. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur car te perdre est la chose qui m'effraie le plus sur cette Terre. Princesa, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si tu liras ce ce message mais n'oublie jamais que tu es la mujer la plus merveilleuse de cette planète et être cette que tu as aimé et que tu aimes est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait. - Love you ️.

PS : Je t'en supplie prend soin de toi Mi Vida.

La jolie blonde parvint à peine à lire le message de sa bien-aimée tant sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage brisé, presque éteint. A la fin de sa lecture, deux types de souvenirs commencèrent à se battre dans le coeur et l'esprit de l'adulte. D'un côté il y avait les souvenirs qu'Alice avait enfermé à tout jamais en espérant les oublier. De l'autre, il y avait les souvenirs qu'elle tentait de conserver comme les plus beaux trésors du monde.

Un autre tiraillement se faisait en elle depuis un moment bien plus long. Mourir, abandonner les autres égoïstement et être enfin heureuse ou essayer de survivre pour les autres sans jamais connaître de nouveau le bonheur. La mère de Charles, Polly et Betty était complètement brisée et jamais plus elle ne serait la même. Elle s'imaginait de plus en plus souvent morte, comme un rêve prémonitoire qu'elle ferait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'endormir. La tristesse et le chagrin, le haine et la terreur ainsi que le dégoût et la culpabilité étaient tellement puissants que la journaliste décida d'y mettre fin.

Cela faisait au moins quarante minutes que la journaliste relisait en boucle le message de sa belle, priant que celui-ci lui donne la force de survivre encore un peu ; au moins assez de temps pour la revoir une dernière fois, se disait-elle. Pourtant, plus les minutes défilaient plus elles semblaient ralentir, comme si le temps allait s'arrêter et condamner la journaliste. Avec une lenteur qui était l'opposé de ce qu'était Alice autrefois, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Hésitante et détruite étaient les deux mots qui qualifieraient le mieux la jolie blonde ces derniers temps, mais encore plus à cet instant précis où elle chercha la robe qu'elle portait le jour où elle s'était mise en couple avec Hermione. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier puisque c'était après un rendez-vous et que c'était un des plus beaux jours de la vie désormais triste d'Alice. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour retrouver cette tenue si importante à ses yeux.

Une fois le vêtement entre ses mains, Alice le contempla comme si elle venait de retrouver un trésor à la valeur inestimable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit ce qu'elle pensait être sa dernière douche, rapide et froide. Elle se sécha et enfila la robe qui lui allait encore comme un gant. Toujours aussi lentement, la journaliste se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire à pharmacie duquel elle sortit plusieurs boîtes de médicaments, complètement au hasard. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et elle se faisait toujours plus hésitante mais une fois les boîtes en main, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle sortit l'alcool le plus fort dont elle disposait. Nonchalamment, elle regagna ensuite le canapé où elle passait le plus clair de son temps et elle déposa tout ce qu'elle avait pris à côté d'elle.

Alice prit la bouteille de ses mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit non sans difficulté avant d'en boire rapidement un partie de son contenu. L'alcool était fort et la Northsider n'était pas habituée à ce type de boissons. Elle en fit cependant abstraction car trop détruite pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi futile. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier tiers de la bouteille, elle commença à prendre les médicaments et les avaler en les enchaînant, tout en finissant de boire. Maintenant c'était tout son corps qui tremblait à cause du mélange qu'elle venait de faire alors elle s'allongea simplement sur le canapé. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les tremblements de son corps ne cessaient pas et elle avait maintenant la tête qui tournait ainsi que la vue qui se brouillait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était le premier depuis les aveux de son mari. Elle se sentait partir paisiblement. Elle avait réussi à se donner la mort.

Hermione avait, comme chacun des habitants de la ville, entendu l'histoire des Cooper. Depuis son retour à Riverdale quelques années plus tôt, Hermione faisait passer la belle journaliste pour une ennemie. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas à leur sujet, c'était que les deux femmes avaient entretenu une courte liaison et que, même plus de vingts ans après, la brune était toujours aussi éperdument amoureuse de la blonde. C'était la raison pour laquelle ce qui leur arrivait affecta la nouvelle maire de la commune plus que de raison. Alice... Ce prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête et la mère de Véronica n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer ce que sa bien-aimée endurait depuis les aveux de son mari et cela lui faisait terriblement mal car elle était totalement impuissante face à cette situation. D'ailleurs, la maire n'avait pas osé rendre visite aux filles puisque sa propre fille lui avait dit que les Cooper refusaient de voir qui que ce soit.

Un soir où la jolie brune se pensait seule à Pembrooke, elle s'effondra en pensant à ce que vivait la seule personne dont Hermione avait été amoureuse et elle fut surprise par sa fille qui rentra de chez Archie. Cette dernière aperçut d'ailleurs sa mère en larmes et lui demanda des explications. La latina succomba et avoua tout à son enfant. Comment les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées, comment elles étaient devenues amies puis amantes avant de finir en couple officiel. Elle essaya également de lui avouer pourquoi leur idylle avait pris fin subitement mais elle n'y parvint pas. Une boule dans la gorge s'était formée mais Véronica était là pour sa mère et comprenait pourquoi elle était autant blessée par la détresse des deux femmes.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu la force de contacter Alice, pas même un petit SMS lui rappelant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle pensait en effet que la blonde refuserait de lui répondre et elle comprenait ce silence. Elle comprenait cette absence de contact même si cela lui brisait le coeur. Pourtant, ce qui faisait le plus de mal à la brune c'était de savoir que sa belle était toute seule dans un état aussi mauvais que celui-ci. Alors, lorsque Véronica obtint l'autorisation d'aller chez Betty et qu'elle et son petit ami l'avaient convaincue de retourner en cours, Hermione avait compris qu'Alice serait de nouveau toute seule.

Comme il avait été convenu, le lendemain Elizabeth avait repris le chemin du lycée et avait laissé sa mère seule pour la journée. La maire avait décidé de ne pas aller au bureau. Elle n'était pas en état et elle devait être dans la capacité d'agir si elle sentait un soucis. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en essayant de se focaliser sur la blonde qui hantait son coeur, Hermione décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui envoya un message rempli d'amour, de douleur et de soutient. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, ni même de lecture mais elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle lui adresse un signe de vie.

Trois ou quatre heures après avoir envoyé le message de la dernière chance à sa princesse, Hermione commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Alice était fragile, malheureuse, brisée, anéantie et seule. Tout était possible. Elle devait savoir comment allait-elle, elle devait la voir. C'était vital. Hermione devait voir Alice et lui promettre de l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle décida donc de se rendre à la maison des Cooper à pied. Pas de chauffeur privé pour une chose aussi personnelle que celle-ci. Le trajet était de ce fait long bien que la maire marchait aussi vite que possible. Elle arriva devant la maison des Cooper seulement une petite demi-heure avant la fin des cours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'adulte frappa une première fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. "Aucun bruit, elle doit dormir." se dit-elle alors. Pourtant, son pressentiment se fit encore plus fort, comme un signal. Elle toqua une seconde fois, sans plus de succès.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute à attendre devant cette porte, Hermione décida finalement de prendre les devants et de pénétrer nonchalamment dans la maison. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, espérant y trouver une Alice endormie. Elle s'approchait lentement. Cela aurait pu être de peur de la réveiller mais il n'en était rien. Hermione avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Et quel ne fut pas son affolement lorsqu'elle vit la femme qu'elle aimait par terre, inconsciente et entourée d'emballages de médicaments divers. Tentant difficilement de conserver un sang-froid au moins apparent, elle appela rapidement les secours tout en tenant la main de la blonde. Dès lors qu'elle eut raccroché, des larmes silencieuses perlèrent sur ses joues. Sa tête reposait près du coeur d'Alice pendant qu'elle attendait les urgences qui étaient bien trop lentes à son goût. Elle se laissa tellement aller qu'elle fit même parler ouvertement son coeur, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Mi Amor... Pou... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu... Tu voulais... me l... lai... laisser ? Je... je sais que... que tu as mal Alice. Crois moi je le sais. Hermione avait du mal à s'exprimer. Je... je pouvais presque... le sentir... moi aussi. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu le sais hein ? Je... je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas... te perdre. Ça serait... insupportable. Je t'en supplie Mi Vida, reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas.

Tant de larmes avaient perlé sur ses joues lorsque les secouristes arrivèrent et prirent enfin la journaliste en charge, après lui avoir évidemment posé de nombreuses questions. N'étant pas de la famille, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit d'accompagner les ambulanciers et c'était donc dans un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles que la brune se rendit à l'hôpital grâce à sa voiture, après avoir rapidement prévenu Betty et Veronica. Arrivée presque miraculeusement devant l'hôpital, la jeune femme attendit l'arrivée des deux adolescentes. Ces dernières arrivèrent et la nouvelle maire dut expliquer aux meilleures amies ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Alice se retrouve dans cette situation. Son corps entier tremblait et ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans l'établissement et que la plus âgée reçut l'autorisation de voir la journaliste, qui était toujours inconsciente.

Elle supplia presque Betty du regard pour aller la voir en première et, elle ne sut par quel miracle, cette dernière accepta. Hermione se précipita immédiatement vers la chambre où Alice reposait. Doucement, elle entra dans cette chambre et une nouvelle larme perla sur sa joue. Ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait mal. La femme dont elle était amoureuse depuis son adolescence était là, allongée dans ce lit encore inconsciente après avoir attenté à ses jours. La brune s'approcha encore plus doucement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit avant de prendre sa main. Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une journée, elle ouvrit son coeur à la journaliste.

\- Mi Vida... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si tu es capable de m'entendre ou non. Mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais de tout mon coeur que tu te réveilles. Je sais que toi et moi ne pourrons plus jamais être ensemble et j'avoue que même vingts ans après ça me fait encore mal. Mais Alice s'il te plait... ne me laisse pas. Je sais que tu es à bout. Je le sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas seule. Tu le penses sans doute mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est tout sauf le cas Alice alors si tu m'entends, reviens moi. S'il te plait.

Sur ces mots, elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Alice et se remit à pleurer sans chercher à contrôler. Chaque minute semblait être une heure pour la jolie brune qui avait eu tellement peur de perdre cette femme qui était tout pour elle. S'imaginer devoir vivre en la sachant morte de chagrin était simplement inenvisageable pour celle qui était désormais maire de la ville. Pourtant le miracle se produit et celle-ci se réveilla lentement. D'abord, Hermione ne remarqua rien puis elle senti sa main bouger très légèrement, juste assez pour le sentir. Ensuite, se fut un murmure qui émana de la journaliste "'Mione." Ce simple surnom emballa son coeur et elle sourit immédiatement. Elle se redressa et lâcha la main de la blonde, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mi Amor, heureuse de te revoir en vie.

Trouble. Tout était trouble autour d'Alice et c'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. Depuis, tout était noir autour d'elle. C'était comme un sommeil sans rêve -ni cauchemar- ou un coma. En fait, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que le vide et le désespoir. Néanmoins, après un temps qui lui était totalement inconnu, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux avant d'être éblouie par la lumière extérieure. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela aussi était flou. Pourtant, dès qu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux elle vit une silhouette brune qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Hermione. La femme qu'elle aimait depuis son adolescence. La seule chose qu'elle était alors parvenue à dire était "'Mione" dans un murmure à peine audible. La réponse de celle-ci lui réchauffa un peu le coeur bien qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne le savait alors elle rassembla le peu de force qu'elle avait pour demander.

\- Il... s'est passé... quoi ? Où... je suis ?

Les yeux à peine entrouverts, la journaliste attendait une réponse qui semblait tarder à venir. Doucement, elle attrapa la main de la brune et lui adressa un léger sourire. C'était son moyen à elle de lui dire qu'elle était là et qu'elle pouvait parler. Hermione le comprit puisqu'elle prit la parole, évitant malgré tout le regard de son amour.

\- Je passais te voir parce que je voulais que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. En arrivant j'ai rien entendu. Sur le coup j'ai pensé que tu dormais. Et puis je sentais que non, tu ne dormais pas. Alors je suis entrée. Et là... Là... Je t'ai vue, étendue sur le sol. Il y avait de l'alcool et des médicaments tout autour de toi Alice. Tu... Tu avais attenté à ta vie Alice. Et là tu es à l'hôpital. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

La blonde ne réagit pas, trop surprise par ces révélations et les souvenirs qui revinrent peu à peu. Elle réalisait soudainement qu'elle avait failli abandonner la femme de sa vie et ses deux filles. Une larme roula sur sa joue et Hermione vint tendrement l'essuyer, embrassant par la même occasion sa joue avec toute la délicatesse du monde. La blonde lui sourit doucement et, dans un élan de désespoir, elle supplia presque.

\- Promet moi de ne pas m'abandonner... S'il te plait.

La concernée fut surprise et bouleversée. Son coeur rata un battement et elle effleura les lèvres de la blonde avant de lui répondre.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Mi Amor. Jamais.

Et elle embrassa doucement son grand amour. Après autant d'années, leur amour était toujours le même et c'était ce qui passait dans ce baiser inespéré. Au même moment, les deux adolescentes entrèrent dans la chambre, un sourire au visage de voir leur mère respective sourire.

Hey tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS qui est très long. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites moi des suggestions pour d'autres OS si vous le voulez et n'hésitez pas à voter et me donner votre avis. A bientôt pour un autre OS !

ℓσѵε ყ'αℓℓ !


End file.
